Starring Role
by Crimson613
Summary: [YoungLevi] Levi had loved Eren since the moment he first laid eyes on him and had made it his purpose to become Eren's 'the one.' Unfortunately, Eren never learned what love actually meant. Part 7/20 for Shingeki no I-pod Shuffle Challenge.


Levi sat up in bed, a slight scowl on his face. Everything was filthy, from the floor to the bed where he had been laying until Eren fell asleep, his breathing calm. He got up and felt how his muscles protested, how his neck throbbed from all the bites Eren had left, and how – he couldn't help but let a light blush dust his cheeks – Eren's seed escaped his abused hole.

"Dammit," he cursed, trying to reach the bathroom without making more of a mess. He stepped on all the garments until he sat inside the tub, hot water rushing down his face.

It had been three years now, three years since he had been in this twisted relationship.

* * *

Mikasa walked over to the front door as the bell rang once more. Honestly, was this another of Eren's friends, come to bother them again? If it was, they would be lucky if she didn't break their necks. She opened the door, her angry gaze already imagining a terrible death, only to find Levi on the other side. Her posture relaxed and she welcomed him inside.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she questioned. The smaller and younger boy just looked around, ignoring her question.

"Is he home?" he asked.

She sighed, "No, he still hasn't come back. You can stay. I'll make something for you, coffee?"

Levi nodded and went into the living room where he usually watched movies with the missing brunette. It had been three days since the brunette had been gone. The last time he had seen him a tall man had been with him.

"He's with Jean."

Mikasa didn't answer but her silence was answer enough.

Levi couldn't help but clench his fists as once more he was too late, but really it was all Eren's fault. He had promised not to see anyone until Levi was old enough to have a boyfriend. Levi was sure Eren meant when he turned eighteen but having a boyfriend at fifteen was also fine. In fact, as soon as Levi had turned fifteen he had come to seek Eren out. He had been gone.

Mikasa came over and handed him a cup of coffee and Levi used both hands to hold the cup, hoping to warm his hands.

"I'll wait for him."

* * *

Hange couldn't help the squeal that escaped her mouth as she saw Levi come into the classroom. She had hoped and crossed all her fingers just so that luck would be on her side and fortunately it had. She rudely pushed the guy sitting next to her and called Levi over. An annoyed 'hey' was heard from the floor but she chose to ignore it as Levi walked over.

"Hange," the raven greeted.

"Levi! We're in the same class again!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining slightly.

Levi just raised an eyebrow, "I told you I was taking this class last year."

"Well, I know that but you didn't seem certain! How were you're other classes?"

"Haven't been to them," was his only reply.

A horrified gasp escaped Hange but she calmed down once she noticed his mood. Levi seemed to be more depressed than usual and she would bet her soul that it had to do with a certain brunette with green eyes. Dark bags hung over Levi's eyes, darker than usual and a yawn escaped his pretty pink lips.

She whispered, "What happened this time?"

Levi paused mid-yawn and eyed her, knowing that if he didn't tell her, she'd find out some other way. Most likely from Mikasa, "Eren was with someone last night. Someone named Bert-something, came home disheveled, we argued, same shit as always."

Hange frowned, "I thought he'd stop doing that?"

Levi only shook his head and rubbed his temple, trying to forget how the brunette had come home smelling like alcohol, his shirt unbuttoned, a suspicious stain on his trousers. He knew Eren hadn't gone all the way but just knowing that someone else had touched him, that Eren had allowed them to, made Levi lose it. Mikasa had come into the house just in time to stop their fight from becoming physical. Then this morning, as Eren changed, Levi had seen a dark purple spot on the brunette's neck.

"Look Levi," Hange began as the bell rang. Everyone was taking their seats and the teacher was writing his name on the board, "I know you love him but this is too much. I don't want to see you hurt and as your best friend, I'm telling you it's best to just end it. This isn't the first time, and I'm sure it's not the last time he'll do this."

* * *

It had been a whole month since Levi had told Eren it was over. A month since he kissed those pouty lips, had felt those strong arms embrace him, and there was only one word to describe it all – hell. Eren hadn't even seemed to mind their breakup, only nodding and telling Levi they'd see each other later.

Because they were still going to be friends, right?

Levi had, of course, agreed but for the most part, the raven had been ignoring his obsession. He needed some distance between them so that his heart would stop jumping when he saw the taller male, so that his skin didn't heat up when their gazes would meet. His only solution had been to go visit Erwin.

"Levi, Erwin is calling," Mikasa called out.

She had been visiting the raven, to see if he was keeping himself healthy, what with Eren messing up his whole life. They had known each other for a while now, ever since Levi had first moved into the neighborhood ten years ago. In fact, she had been the first one to notice how the little five-year old watched her brother. As the years passed, she had accepted Levi as part of the family and had hoped that Eren would settle with the raven.

She tossed the cellphone at Levi's awaiting hands, "Hello?"

The plan had been to stay at Erwin's family house out by the beach. It was going to be Hange, Levi, and a few others, to celebrate the fact that they would be graduating in two months.

* * *

Mikasa knew that what she was doing was the opposite of what Levi wanted but she also knew Eren had feelings for the shorter boy. The problem was that Eren had never been shown how to love. To Eren, having multiple partners was normal and sharing a bed was a greeting, and Mikasa hated the fact that their father had engraved that into his head. He had brought men home all the time and once Eren had grown 'old enough' Grisha had shown him what occurred.

Mikasa had been ten when she found their mother being whored out by their father. By then their mother had been an active participant, and how could she not, with all the drugs Grisha would give her.

She walked into the quiet home and barged into Eren's room. For once he was home and she shook him awake, "Eren!"

He only groaned and moved away from her. Mikasa scowled and dragged him out of bed by his collar.

"Shit! Fuck! Mikasa!" Eren froze. Mikasa was glaring daggers at him, her fists balled up at her sides. It honestly scared him since Mikasa was never hostile towards him.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"It's Levi…" Mikasa inwardly cursed as a tear escaped her eye. She rubbed it furiously.

Eren jumped to attention, "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

She only shook her head, "You're such an idiot Eren, a big idiot!"

Now Eren knew something was wrong. Mikasa never raised her voice at him. His brows furrowed, "I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"You never understand! That's why you're an idiot," she whispered.

It was quiet as they both stood before each other.

"Levi's going to Erwin's house tomorrow."

* * *

Levi woke up with a curse as rough knocking echoed in his small apartment. He sat still in his bed, hoping it had been just his imagination but once more something threatened to tear down his house. The clock on his night stand flashed large red numbers at him and he got out of bed angrily. Whoever it was, they had better have a good reason to be waking him up at three in the fucking morning! Blindly, his hand groped the side of his bed and he put on whatever shirt his hand grasped.

He knew it wasn't Hange. By this time she would surely be spouting nonsense. It also wasn't Mikasa. She'd probably call him first. Erwin was already at his family's home and really, nobody else knew where he lived.

Except…

"Open the fuckin' door Levi! I know you're in there!" Yup, his last guess had been correct.

Angrily, he flung the door open ready to tear Eren apart, only to feel himself roughly pushed into his apartment and thrown against a wall. He groaned and felt his gaze blur momentarily. What the hell was Eren doing?

He voiced his thoughts but words didn't answer him. Instead, a pair of chapped lips pressed against him and Levi couldn't suppress the shudder that shook his body. How long had it been since he had been like this with Eren? Too long, his body answered. His hands moved up to grip the brunette's hair and a moan escaped his lips when his thighs were parted. There was no resistance, until he felt Eren's lips turn up into a smirk.

A cry of pain escaped Eren's mouth as Levi bit him, pushing him away. They were both breathing hard and a strip of saliva joined their lips. It broke when Eren flicked his tongue over his injured lip.

"You can't go!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi scowled, "What are you talking about?"

"Erwin, you can't go see him. You can't go to his house," Eren said, his breathing had evened out and he was no longer yelling.

"And who are you to decide what I can and can't do asshole," Levi replied, his jaw clenched. He was sure Mikasa had said something.

Eren crushed their bodies together and Levi could feel his arousal pressing against his stomach, "Don't go, I need you."

Those words pulled at Levi's heart, almost made him agree but he only shook his head, pushing Eren away.

"You don't," he countered, "You have _them,_ Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt or whatever his name is, Dieter, Boris, am I forgetting someone? Wait I remember, Hanz, even Marco! Fuck!" It was the first time Levi had actually listed them all and it made him sick, to finally see how much Eren had gone around. And really, those were only the ones he knew about!

A soft hand grabbed his chin and lifted it, wiped away those tears that drenched his face, and kissed their trail. Whispers of 'I'm sorry' and 'I need you' escaped Eren's lips between kisses.

"Let's start all over," and Eren kissed Levi full on the lips. It was different from all those other kisses. This one was sweeter and Levi felt his resolve break.

He cried as his arms circled Eren's neck, as he felt strong arms maneuver him so that his legs were hugging Eren's waist, and when he heard his front door shut. He knew he wasn't going to see the others during break, and he wished, prayed, that Eren would stay with him. That Eren would finally keep his promises.

_I love you so fucking much you shitty asshole._

* * *

Levi felt a shadow cover the bathroom light and he turned up to see Eren standing over him, naked, "What's wrong Levi?"

Levi only grunted, "I'm filthy, go back to sleep."

Green eyes twinkled as Eren got into the tub, "I'm dirty too, let's shower together!"

A light kiss was placed on his shoulders, "Mmmm."

A quiet chuckle escaped Levi's lips as he touched the slight burn marks on Eren's wrists, making sure not to place too much emphasis on his knowledge of them. He whispered, "Yeah, you really are."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what I just wrote T_T**

**Can listen to the song here: watch?v=SYnE7Y7daYQ**

**[just add youtube]**


End file.
